


Un slip léopard dans la jungle

by malurette



Category: Rayman
Genre: Crack, Crack Pairing, Extended Scene, Gen, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-31
Updated: 2012-05-31
Packaged: 2017-11-06 10:30:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/417836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...une nouvelle bonne raison pour Rayman de sauver le monde, pour revenir ensuite dans la forêt ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un slip léopard dans la jungle

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** Un slip léopard dans la jungle  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Rayman (1er opus)  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Rayman, Tarayzan  
>  **Genre :** nawak  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété d'Ubisoft, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Notes :** une ficlet tellement vieille que je ne me rappelle plus de quand elle date – je continue à exhumer les vieilleries qui traînent dans mon dossier d'écriture  
>  **Avertissements :** gros, gros nawak  
>  **Prompt :** je peux faire du yaoi sur n'importe quouâaaaa ! ~~mais ça n'est pas parce que je peux que je devrais...~~  
>  **Continuité :** 1er jeu vidéo, 1er monde (la Forêt des Songes), mais je ne sais plus quel _stage_ ; ça fait 15 ans que je n'y ai plus joué...  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 300 et des brouettes

Tarayzan était un boulet.  
Non, vraiment.

On croisait vraiment toutes sortes de trucs bizarres, dans cette jungle, ces derniers temps, se disait Rayman. Plus que d’habitude, s’entend. D’abord d’affreuses petites bêtes teigneuse, et ces personnes bizarres et hostiles avec leurs casques ridicules. Retrouver le Grand Protoon était vraiment urgent, si on voulait pouvoir continuer à se balader paisiblement de par ce monde.  
Le pompon, c’est quand même ce type, là. Et _lui_ , il y a fort à parier qu’il n’a rien à voir avec les perturbations de Mr Dark. 

Le pauvre avait vraiment l’air ridicule, à trembloter dans son buisson. L'avait-il surpris au mauvais moment, alors qu'il avait besoin d'un peu d'intimité ? Non, au contraire : au lieu de se faire invisible ou de lui dire de partir, il tentait désespérément d'attirer son attention :  
Et là, le ridicule de la situation, ça n’était rien avant qu'il ne remarque le slip panthère qui pendouillait à la branche au-dessus de lui ! Ç'aurait été à mourir de rire si ça n’était aussi consternant.

Mais Rayman est bon prince, s’il croise un voisin dans le souci, il l’aide.  
Hop, il prit son élan, sauta, décrocha d'un coup de poing bien envoyé ce slip de cette branche et…  
Oh, mais dites-moi, réalisa-t-il brusquement avant de retomber ; ça n’est pas mal non plus, ce que l’on découvre de là-haut…

Hélas, trois fois hélas, il était déjà de nouveau à terre, Taryzan s'était rhabillé en quatrième vitesse et en guise de remerciement, lui offrait une graine dont mieux valait ne pas trop se demander d'où la sortait...   
D’accord, il devenait de plus en plus urgent de ratiboiser l’horrible Mr Dark, récupérer le Grand Protoon et remettre le monde en ordre. Ça serait plus pratique pour revoir Tarayzan ensuite, si la jungle redevenait ce qu’elle est d’habitude : c’est pas drôle d’avoir à éviter des tas de pièges juste pour ça.

Pourvu qu’il continue à perdre son slip de temps en temps, quand tout serait revenu à la normale, tout de même !


End file.
